swordartonlinefanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
LOBW2: W poszukiwaniu Drugiego Amuletu
Part 1 - Mleko - rzekł Yi do NPC - Dłużnyś 5 sztuk złota - powiedział NPC, podając mleko - Zdzierstwo. - odparł Yi, wziął mleko i sobie poszedł - Yi! Mam sprawę! - krzyknął Defaraq - O co chodzi? - Spójrz na te zapiski! Uczciwie je zdobyłem od pewnego n00ba! - Tego tam, którego niosą na noszach do szpitala? - Yyy... tak, pomińmy to. Lepiej na to spójrz. * Yi patrzy na notatki, ale słońce obraca się tak perfidnie, że nieważne, pod jakim kątem patrzy Yi, i tak ich nie może rozczytać. - Defaraq, może pójdziemy do lokum? Tam to ogarnę. - No, dobra. Tymczasem... - Neko, jak mamy zamiar to wygrać? Bo już się zgubiłam. - powiedziała Venaya. - Ahm... tworzymy Wielki Amulet i potem coś się wymyśli. - odrzekła ShiroNeko - Ah, no tak... coś się wymyśli... - Nom. Tak mniej więcej - do pokoju wszedł Jin Mo-Ri - Alexy tu jest? - Tak! Czekaj, Jin! Adrian! Jesteś tutaj! Jak słodko!! - Alexy rzuciła się w objęcia jej rzeczywistego chłopaka, Adriana Dragneela pod nazwą Jin Mo-Ri - tęskniłam! - Yyy... nie było mnie 7 minut. Ale też tęskniłem. - Czyż oni nie są słodcy? - spytała się retorycznie Neko - no, tylko znaleźć słodszą parkę, co nie, Venaya? - Hehe, masz rację. Nie znam słodszej parki. Ale dobra, trzeba wrócić do rozmyślania o wygraniu. * słychać odgłos wejścia Yi oraz Defaraqa oraz ich wejście do "myślicielni" - Dobra. To tak. Plan chyba wszyscy znają? - spytała się ShiroNeko - Nie - odrzekli razem Alexy oraz Jin - No to tak. Dedamy bossy, nie dedając przy tym, robimy Wielki Amulet a potem coś się wymyśli. Okej? - Yyy, okej. - powiedział Jin - zawsze to mądrzejsze od wymysłów Kwaśnego - Jak mnie ten Kwaśny wkurza! - krzyknęła Alexy W myślicielni - Dobra, czyli tak... - odrzekł Yi, rysując wykres funkcji kwadratowej czegoś, co tylko on i Defaraq pojąć potrafią - potem tak, tak i tak... to mi daje 7. - Nie no, błagam, tu masz błąd - powiedział Defaraq pokazując na pochodną czegoś, co zostało oznaczone jako v*y*0,5b*(7v-y)^k+z - tutaj jest o (3a^2)h za dużo, spójrz sam... - Ty, masz rację - powiedział Yi - dzięki że mówisz. * Do myślicielni wchodzi Mandriv - Dlaczego frytki robi się z ziemniaków? - spytał się Mandriv * dziwnym trafem zarówno Yi, jak i Defaraq, a nawet ściana walnęli facepalma - Co? - znów spytał się Mandriv - Defaraq, kiedy on znów zdziwniał? - spytał się Yi - Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Czekaj, użyję alkomatu na tym ćwoku. * Wynik: 4,54 promila - Ło żesz ty! - krzyknął Defaraq - Ej no, co?! 4,54 promila? I tak słabo się trzyma? Cieeenias - stwierdził Yi wracając do obliczeń zapisek zdobytych przez Defaraqa - Gdzie Kerolot i Aschgan? - spytał się Mandriv - Poszli expić wraz z Schrodingerem i Liss. - odpowiedział Defaraq - A, spoko... * w oddali słychać kłótnie, przenosimy się zatem do pokoju, w którym gadały dziewczyny oraz Jin Mo-Ri Znów w pokoju dziewczyn - Ja wygram! - krzyknęła Neko - Nie, bo ja! - wykrzyczała Alex. * Zaczęły się spory, bitwy, dziwne krzyki. Po 3 minutach do pokoju wpadł Yi... - Ogarnąć się, bo wysadzę! * Yi również został wessany przez bijące się osoby. Minęło 5 minut, wkońcu Yi oraz Neko stanęli na leżących Alexy, Venayi oraz Jinie Mo-Ri. Yi odpierał ataki Neko - Nati! - krzyczał Yi - co ci, do diaska jasnego, znowu się wyrabia?! Co ty robisz? Nie myślmy o wygranej, jesteśmy, do !@#$% nędzy przyjaciółmi, nie?! - Ty... - ShiroNeko przestała atakować - masz rację. Zbędna kłótnia, wybacz... zrozumiesz? - Tak, chyba tak. Ciekawe co robi Defaraq i Mandriv... Part 2 - ...wyciągnąłem wtedy deltę z tego, i mamy! - rzekł do Yi'ego Defaraq - Rozumiem. - A my jakoś nie! - krzyknął Kerolot. - No, nie dziwię się... - odrzekł Defaraq * W oddali widać wielką jaskinię. - To chyba tutaj. - powiedział Yi. - Chyba? - spytała się Venaya - jak to nie będzie to miejsce, zatłukę! Nie po to się tu wlokłam jedenaście godzin! - Tak, chyba tutaj. Nawet na pewno, widać po trupach na ziemi. - He, he he, trupy - rzekł Schrodinger - fajne! Po tych słowach Schrodinger zrobił "kocią mordkę". Liss spojrzała na niego dziwnym, przeszywającym wzrokiem. - Więc, to jest Eridis. Szczerze, myślałam że będzie to gorzej wyciągnąć. Przy okazji, dzięki Defaraq, że wyjaśniłeś mi pojęcie delty. - powiedziała ShiroNeko - Kiedy ty to?! - zdziwił się Yi - Emm, jak Venaya mówiła to na szybkim jej objaśniłem. Rozumiesz? - Mniej więcej... * Alexy i Jin gadają o czymś innym, Mandriv nadal nie ogarnia a Aschgan jest podejrzanie cicho... - Więc, wejdźmy. * Wnętrze jaskini było ciemne. Aschgan za pomocą kolana rozpalił pochodnię. - Jak to zrobiłeś? - spytał się Yi. - Zadajesz dziś za dużo pytań - krótko odpowiedział Aschgan. - Mhm - lekko oburzony odparł Yi. - Yi? - spytała się ShiroNeko - jak miał się nazywać ten boss? - Zeruel. Tak wynikło z ostatniego wzoru. - Jak on brzmiał? - Ymm, no... (Z*e*r*u*e*l)*0 - 2e? Nie powinieneś tego skrócić? - Zasadniczo wyszło 1/2Z, jednak poprzez poprzedni wzór wartość wynosząca 7 przeszła na Z, zaś wartość 2 do pierwszego e, co zsymplifikowałem na końcu, i wyszło, że jest oddzielnie. Ta dam. - Yhm, pokaż te notatki. - Masz - Yi wręczył Shiro notatki. - Niezbyt to kumam... to jest całka urojona? - Neko pokazała palcem na coś dziwnego - Tak - uśmiechnął się Yi - całkiem sporo wiesz. Może powinnaś udać się do Defaraqa na korepetycje? - Mnie pasuje - odrzekł Defaraq - zawsze chciałem mieć kogoś do uczenia. - To nie jest zły pomysł - odparła ShiroNeko. - Zamknijcie się! - skwitował Aschgan - pierwsza komnata, najmniejsza, gdzieś musi być potwór z kluczem do bramy do drugiej komnaty - Aschgan mówił bardzo cicho, jakby się czegoś bał - Najmniejsza? To jaka jest największa? I skąd to wiesz? - spytała się Venaya równie cicho co Aschgan - Byłem tu kiedyś, jeszcze w alfa-testach gry... wtedy na ścianach był wypisany skrypt gry. - odrzekł cicho Aschgan. - Ahm... - Może przestaniemy tak szeptać jak popaprańce i weźmiemy się za szukanie tego potworka? - spytał się Schrodinger, wyraźnie akcentując na sugestię. - W drogę. - rzekł Aschgan. - Gdzie Alexy i Jin? - Tam - wskazał Yi - całują się. Zostawmy ich w spokoju. - Nie. Nie wiem, jaki potwór ma klucz, nie wykluczam, iż jest on niewidzialny. - Hmm, to źle. Pójdę im powiedzieć, że mają iść. * 2 minuty później - Weź mnie nie ciągnij, Yi! Ogarnij się! - krzyczała Alexy - Wybacz. To była jedyna opcja. - Ja go rozumiem - odrzekł Jin - UWAŻASZ ŻE JESTEM GŁUPIA?!!!!! - krzyknęła Alexy z taką pompą, że aż głaz spadł z sufitu jaskini i zniszczył bramę do drugiej komnaty... i zasypał ją jeszcze większą ilością niezniszczalnych głazów. - Ojć, to było niechcący, przepraszam! - Alexy zalała się łzami. Jin zaczął ją pocieszać, i po 3 minutach nic nie było. Reszta ekipy w tym czasie odsuwała kamienie. * Po chwili - Ej, tam jest ten mobek z kluczem, ten niby no najmocniejszy! - krzyknął Mandriv - co robimy? - NA!@#$%^&MY - krzyknął Schrodinger, zajmując pozycję taktyczną do walki. * Yi wszedł na szczyt sterty głazów z Defaraqiem, który wyjął broń dystansową. Kerolot i Aschgan, wraz z Venayą zaatakowali moba od frontu, Alexy ich uzdrawiała na bieżąco, Jin ich wspierał, wchodząc na głowę moba, wybijając mu oczy; Liss i Mandriv strzelali z daleka. - Jasny gwint! - krzyknął Mandriv - ile to ma HP? - W alfa-testach miał milion! - krzyknął Kerolot - teraz chyba jednak ma więcej... Po tych słowach mobek wyrzucił z głowy Jina prosto na Alexy, rzutem typowym do gry w kręgle. Venaya pobiegła ich uzdrowić, ale też oberwała. Na szczęście nic się nie stało. - Mam pełną irytację. Yi, wbijaj teraz od tyłu! - krzyknął Schrodinger - Tak jest! * Yi zaczął dźgać moba, niestety po 11 dźgnięciach oberwał, Schrodingerowi skończyła się Irytacja oraz amunicja. - Cała nadzieja u Kerolota, Defaraqa i Aschgana - stwierdziła uzdrowiona już Alexy. - Ichcuina, atakuj! - krzyknął Yi * Z Maski Sahquiela wyszedł Ichcuina i wziął się do ataku na moba. - Przekaż swoją energię Defaraqowi! * I tak też się stało. Po chwili jednak Ichcuina wrócił do Maski, która teleportowała się do Yi'ego. - Co się stało? - spytał się Mandriv - Był pół-martwy, nie chciał zginąć. Teraz naprawdę tylko tamta trójka może coś zdziałać. - Panowie - powiedział spokojnie Aschgan, mimo, iż naparza potężnego moba silniejszego od Tabrisa - robimy kółeczko. * Potem nic nie było słychać. Zapadła głucha cisza. Wszystko stało się niebieskie, po chwili zobaczyć można było tylko martwego moba i żywych trzech towarzyszy - Kerolota, Defaraqa i Aschgana. Part 3 - Nadal nie lubię wulgaryzmów - powiedział Kerolot. - W ch*j mnie to interesuje - chamsko odparł Schrodinger - Kot! Tak się nie mówi, kiedy ty to zrozumiesz?! - krzyknął Yi - Hmm. Czemu Liss nie użyła Eragona? - spytał się kot - Nie mogłam. Coś mi nie pozwalało - powiedziała Liss - Czyżby Drugi Amulet? - spytał się Yi - może wyklucza istnienie istot smoczych... - Nie. Za słaby bonus. - odparł Defaraq - To może wyklucza również istoty pół-smocze? - Wtedy wykluczył też by - jak to ująłeś - naszą trójkę. - Ogólnie wirtualnych strażników nie... może wyklucza połączenia? Liss jest połączona z Eragonem. - Możliwe. Nasze "kółeczko" nigdy nie było zielone i nie miało takiej mocy. - A więc mamy odpowiedź. Ale czemu blokada miałaby zwiększać moc tego, czego blokuje? - spytał się Mandriv - Pole bliskie końca pola Drugiego Amuletu czasem działa... dziwnie. - To znaczy? - zapytała się Alexy, przerywając swoją rozmowę z Jinem oraz Venayą - Odwrotnie jak działanie reszty pola. My byliśmy może w tym polu, Liss była dalej, przez co nie mogła nic zrobić, a nam powiększyła moc. - Dobra, czyli wiemy... Aschgan? Co mamy teraz zrobić? - spytał się Yi - Przetrwać siedem godzin z gderającą chemicą. Ten, co tego nie zrobi, nie przejdzie. - O żesz ty! Jak ja mam to zrobić?! - zdenerwowany Yi popadł w lekką histerię. Podeszła do niego chemica i... - NIE HISTERYZUJE SIĘ NA MOICH LEKCJACH - Ymm, dobra, to będzie trudne... - stwierdziła Venaya - ZAMKNĄĆ JAPY! A teraz, przejdźmy do praktyki. He, he, he, nie, będzie teoria. Dobry żart, nie? * Kerolot walnął facepalma - NIE WALI SIĘ FACEPALMÓW NA MOJEJ LEKCJI * 7 godzin później - Mamy jakiegoś... sprawnego... medyka? - spytał się Kerolot, patrząc na wpół-martwe osoby. - Chyba... jeszcze... dam... radę... - wyjąkała Venaya - Całe szczęście... - spytał Kerolot i zemdlał. * Godzinę później - Dobra. Jest okej. Zbieramy siły, najemy się, i ruszamy do trzeciej komnaty. - powiedział Aschgan - Co tam jest? - spytał się Yi. - Nadal zadajesz za dużo pytań - Aschgan się uśmiechnął, acz dość szyderczo - ale odpowiem ci. Tam jest przedsionek Krypt. Krypty to kolejne komnaty wielkości tej pierwszej. Z każdej z dziewięciu Krypt trzeba wyciągnąć po cztery bozony z cząsteczki antymaterii, która tam jest. Potem otworzą się drzwi do komnaty Zeruela. W trzeciej komnacie znajdziemy cząstkę uranu-236, którego nie możemy dopuścić do rozszczepienia przez całą drogę przez Krypty - Interesujące, że ziemskie prawa fizyki działają w grze. - zauważyła ShiroNeko - Ciekawe czemu. Też mnie to dziwi - rzekł Aschgan. - Zbierajmy siły. - rzekł Kerolot - ja porzucam parę spelli wzmacniających. Dzięki, Venaya, że mnie podszkoliłaś. - Nie ma sprawy - powiedziała Venaya - twoja moc magii jest potężna. Nadajesz się do tego. - Dzięki jeszcze raz. Wezmę się też za utrzymywanie uranu-236 w tym stanie, w jakim ma pozostać. Zaufajcie mi. - Ja mu ufam. - rzekł Jin Mo-Ri - Ja również - powiedzieli równo Aschgan i Defaraq. - Więc, chyba wszyscy mu ufamy? - spytał się Yi. - TAK! - krzyknęli chórem towarzysze. - Ej, a gdzie Schrodinger? - zdziwił się Yi - Piję sobie browara z tym zmutowanym pająkiem. Fajny z niego ziomuś - odrzekł Schrodinger. - Heh, to twój ziomot? - zapytał się pająk Yi'ego - fajny z niego ziom, ziom! - Mhm, dobra, pijcie sobie dalej. - powiedział Yi. - Tej, może wam ziomogę w tym waszym ziomqueście, ziomy? - Yyy, okej? - stwierdziła Liss - boję się pająków, ale każde wsparcie dobre. - Zgadzam się z tym - odrzekł Mandriv. Zapowiedź odc. 3 Jak pomoże pająk w dalszej drodze? Co się stanie w Kryptach, czy Kerolot poradzi sobie z jego zadaniem? Jak się uda cała akcja, oraz czy wszyscy przeżyją walkę z Zeruelem? A może kompanom nie uda się do niego dojść? Przekonacie się w kolejnym odcinku! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:LOBW Kategoria:KutaVifon